TOW Ross catches up with Emily
by imagineif
Summary: Suppose Ross didn't lose Emily at the airport and that they had had a chance to talk face to face? Yes folks, that really is it, the description and title says it all.
1. Minivan

Part 1 Minivan

'Emily!' Ross ran on. He'd lost sight of her but he couldn't stop now. He had to explain that it wasn't what she had thought at all, as bad as it must have looked from her point of view. He wished he hadn't succumbed to temptation to go with Rachel, just for the comfort of having someone familiar to talk to. Rachel was his friend, saying her name instead of Emily's was just a mistake, but if he didn't catch up to Emily, she'd never believe that.

The trouble with airports was that it was so easy to get lost even though they all looked the same. He was beginning to think he'd lost her when he caught sight of her up ahead. Somehow he'd thought that being British she'd be able to get out of Heathrow faster but he could see that she was having as many difficulties as he was in getting away. Thank God for that, he thought.

'Emily!'

He followed her out the door. She was still running but he'd be able to catch up to her easily now that there was no-one in the way. Then he make her see, they'd talk this out and he would make her understand that he loved her. There were some truths that could not be conveyed to a distressed woman through a bathroom door... In horror he saw her dart over the road. She'd get herself killed. He stepped out after her.

Everything hurt. He didn't quite feel all there but he knew there was pain which was quite enough to have to deal with. But that wasn't all. There was constant noise. Why was everyone shouting? No-one was deaf but at the moment he wished he was. And what were all those beeping noises? His eyes struggled open and saw the ceiling. He didn't recognise it.

'Good morning Ross, how are you?' an English voice asked. Deciding not to say that that was a stupid question he turned to the speaker, a woman in a nurse's uniform. "Where am I" was not a question he needed to ask.

'I feel like I was hit by a bus.' His throat was yet another thing that felt sore and his voice had come out as a whisper.

'Close. I understand it was a minivan. It nearly killed you. A lot of foreigners don't realise we drive on the left and not the right and get hit by traffic coming out of Heathrow. You're lucky to be alive you know.'

'How long have I been here?'

'Nearly a week.' A week! He nearly struggled up and then found he couldn't.

'Shh,' the nurse said, 'We'll get you up later. Take it easy.'

'Take it easy!' he protested, but his voice had no power at all.

'Your wife is here,' the nurse soothed. My wife? He nearly asked who she was talking about. He knew he was having trouble orienting himself but surely he wouldn't forget a thing like that – then he remembered.

'Oh my God,' he said.

'She's very upset. She'll be glad to hear you're awake. Do you think you're up to seeing her? It's just if we let her in she might agree to go home and get some sleep. She really needs it.'

'She's alright?' Ross asked, suddenly remembering her disappearing into the traffic.

'She's not injured if that's what you mean but she saw you hit by a minivan and she's very upset. She keeps blaming herself.'

'Well it's not as though she pushed me,' Ross said, 'Please bring her in.'


	2. Talking it over 1

****

Part 2 Talking it over Part 1

When the nurse brought Emily in, he thought he had never seen her look so awful. She was tired, pale and seemed smaller than he remembered.

I'm sorry Ross,' she said, close to tears, I wish I'd stopped, I really do.'

I wish you had too,' he said, trying to smile. Noticing that she was standing he said, Why don't you sit down?' She carefully sat on the edge of the chair as though she was afraid to touch anything.

I won't stay too long. I just had to see that you were awake.'

The nurse said you've been here the whole time.'

I couldn't go without seeing you.'

I was unconscious most of the time I wouldn't have noticed.'

I thought you were going to die,' she said and choked back tears. You've been so badly hurt.'

You packed quite a wallop at the reception,' Ross said, trying to lighten the mood, The minivan itself was just a scratch.' But this didn't raise a smile and Ross remembered the nurse telling her that Emily had seen him being hit. Come to think of it, he probably didn't look any better lying in the hospital bed than he had in the street. There was an awkward silence before Emily said,

Your parents will be here soon. They've been here every day. So has Monica and the others.' Suddenly Ross wondered exactly which others but now wasn't the time to ask. Phoebe sends her love,' Emily added. She's well.'

Oh that's good,' Ross said.

I don't want to tire you out,' Emily said after another long silence.

Wait Emily, listen, before you go, it wasn't what you thought, at the airport.' She froze mid rise from the chair. I was just feeling lost. I didn't know what to do and Rachel – ' Emily had sat down again and he saw a jolt shake her at the word "Rachel." She's an old friend who's easy to talk to. We often tell each other our problems. It just felt natural to go with her. I thought you weren't coming. I waited right until the last boarding call. I know I shouldn't have done it, but I've been upset too, you know and when I'm upset I don't make the best decisions, nobody does.' Emily looked at the floor. You don't have anything to worry about. Please Emily, I love you. You do believe me don't you?' She looked up at him then, troubled.

I believe you mean what you say Ross,' she said. You were the one who wanted to go ahead when I was the one wanted to postpone things.'

Because I love you.'

And I love you, but – '

There are no "buts"' Ross insisted.

- is one part of you telling you that you love me, while a deeper part that you're not listening to is telling you that you that you love her?'

You said her name, you didn't say Phoebe's or anyone else's,' Emily pointed out. She's not just a friend, she's an ex-girlfriend.' That Emily hadn't wanted to invite. Although he'd overridden her wishes, thinking her reasoning strange, he realised how much trouble would have been saved, even if Rachel would have been hurt by the exclusion. Why were things so difficult?

Rachel gave me a shock, I didn't expect to see her there, she'd said she wasn't coming. I just said the first thing that came into my head. I was nervous. Just because I've been married before doesn't make it any easier you know.'

I suppose not,' Emily said. I'd really better leave you now to get some rest.'

And you get some rest yourself,' Ross told her.


	3. The Letter

****

Part 3 The Letter

He hadn't thought he'd been able to rest. It hadn't felt like it – with all the noise and the lights he would have thought it impossible - but it was, according to the next nurse on duty, six hours later when his parents came in to see him.

What time is it?' Ross asked.

Don't bother,' his father said, They've got nothing worth watching on TV at nine in the morning or at any other time.' Ross frowned.

So six hours ago it was three o'clock,' he said.

At least we don't have to worry about brain damage,' his father said.

Emily came to see me at three o'clock in the morning,' Ross said. She really does care, he thought.

She's here all the time,' his mother said. Mind you, seeing as she was the one who got you run over, so she should.'

Don't blame her,' Ross said at once. 'It wasn't her fault. She was upset.'

Well it was an accident,' his mother conceded.

'You'd better stop upsetting your wife. What with this and the wedding, which I have to pay for now, no-one can afford it,' his father said.

Your sister's here too,' his mother added.

She seems a little preoccupied don't you think?' his father added.

Her brother was nearly killed, of course she's preoccupied,' his mother said. Your friends are here too, but the nurses won't let them in. They've only let family in. But they've sent cards in.' Ross noticed for the first time that in the small space allotted for personal items there were four cards among the flowers.

When he had the chance to read them he noticed one was missing. Why hadn't Rachel send him a card? Surely she would know by now what had happened to him? Then he wondered whether she had, and whether Emily had removed it. It was not a question he felt comfortable asking her.

He was moved from intensive care to a quieter ward. Emily visited again, looking a little better but still pale and tired. They had just begun to take up their conversation where it had been left when Joey turned up.

Hi Ross, Emily.' Joey gave Emily a hostile glance.

Joey!' Ross said, You're still here. I'd have thought you'd be back in New York by now.' He couldn't afford to miss any calls from his agent.

Yeah. Well I didn't have to get back straight away and I really wanted to see you.' Joey gave Emily another hostile glance and she said,

Perhaps I'd better leave you for a bit. Joey hasn't had a chance to see you yet.'

After Emily had gone, Joey said,

That woman never leaves you alone.'

She is my wife,' Ross said.

Who got you run over,' Joey said.

She didn't do it on purpose,' Ross said, And she didn't really get me run over. She didn't ask me to run over the road after her,' he added which was as close as he could get to admitting that perhaps he should have watched out for the traffic. Joey shrugged. After asking after Ross and explaining that he'd be leaving for New York later that afternoon, now that he'd had the chance to talk to Ross, he said,

Rachel's been really upset. First you leave her stranded at the airport and then this. She didn't know what to do. No-one's been allowed to see you except for Emily and your family up until today so there was no point her coming back just so she could be kept out, and Phoebe needs someone with her right now.'

Of course,' Ross said.

If she sent you something Emily would have thrown it away. So she didn't waste her time.' Ross felt relieved. At least Emily hadn't done anything, even if the only reason was because she hadn't had the chance. She sent me this to give to you in private.' Joey handed Ross a letter.

After Joey left, Ross opened Rachel's letter. She loved him. Look at all the good times they'd had together, as friends, as lovers. Look at how no matter how often they left each other they kept coming back. His saying her name had to mean something. Ross felt a shiver when she pointed out that it hadn't been just anyone's name he'd used. She was in agony not knowing how he was. Rachel finished up by saying they were destined for each other, they couldn't and shouldn't fight it. He should call her as soon as he got this letter


	4. Talking it over 2

****

Part 4 Talking it over Part 2

Ross folded the letter up, feeling shaken. Was she right? Was that what the pattern of their lives meant? They weren't meant to be apart? Was that why he'd said her name? They had shared so much together in the recent years and they knew so much about each other. Yet wouldn't they find it easier to stay together if it was meant to be?

He and Emily did not have that history, yet being with her felt effortless. The feeling he had had that no woman matched up to Rachel was gone. It wasn't so much that they were the same – they were not – but the differences between Emily and Rachel were not things that made him wish that Emily was different. He hadn't felt the need to make any comparison at all. Their relationship had seemed like destiny, one that would create history, except now it was ruined

Or was it? Emily was still talking to him. True, because he had been smashed up by a minivan but she was there. But if Emily loved him and Rachel loved him, which one of them did he love? And if he loved both then which was The One?

Suddenly Ross noticed that Emily had returned to the room.

Did you have a good talk?' she asked, taking the chair Joey had just vacated.

I was going to tell you before Joey got here. Susan's been offered a job in London.'

You've been talking to Susan?' Ross said, feeling a sudden stab of jealousy. That took care of his uncertainty. Of course Emily was straight but he didn't like the idea of anyone moving in on her. Not that Susan had but of course she'd moved in on Carol so it wasn't as though it was unprecedented. When did you talk to Susan?' he demanded.

Just yesterday,' Emily said.

You mean she's still in London?' How much was Emily seeing of her?

No, she's back in New York with Carol and Ben, but she's been talking to these people on the phone. She thought that if she took that job, and Carol and Ben came here, then it would be easy for you to come live here. Normally it would be impossible for her to accept because Carol wouldn't want to take Ben from you but she thought it might work out if you were wanting to stay here anyway.' Ross didn't want to be grateful to Susan for anything but he could see the generosity of this plan – if he wanted to go.

I thought we were living in New York,' he said.

Yes, but don't you see how difficult it will be for me now? Rachel wants you back and your friends like her better than me. They all blame me for what happened.'

I'm not going to let them blame you,' Ross said. They do like you and they'll like you more when they see how happy we are.'

And Rachel?'

I asked you to marry me Emily. I could have asked her at any time if I'd wanted to,' Ross said, And as for Rachel, she'll find someone else. It's not like she can't get a date.' Just as soon as she gets rid of this idea that she's in love with me, Ross added to himself. Now he wondered about her split with Joshua – had she brought this on herself. You don't need to be afraid to live in New York.' They were silent for a while.

Will you really be happy?' Emily asked.

Oh yes, Emily. You're the one I want.' She moved her chair closer to the bed and leaned over so that her head rested beside his. They gazed at each other. Yes you are,' he said, stroking the side of her face with the hand that wasn't connected up to drips and monitors.

A nurse came in to do some observations and Emily moved her chair back while she did so. When she'd left Ross looked back at Emily who was looking troubled.

What is it?'

Then he saw that Emily had noticed the letter.

Her face fell. I thought Joey would bring you something from Rachel. He hates me,' Emily said.

He doesn't.'

They all hate me,' Emily said. Well Monica and Chandler are just acting oddly. When they've finished they'll hate me too.' Ross allowed this idea of Monica and Chandler acting oddly pass for the time being.

I love you,' Ross said, That cancels out everything.' Emily's eyes moved to the letter.

Does that change anything?' Emily asked quietly.

No.' They sat in silence and Ross felt it coming between them. No, and I'll prove it to you. You read it.'

You read it. I have no secrets from you.' He held out the letter and watched her slowly unfold it. He watched her face as she read. He knew she had stopped reading and was just staring at the words. Suddenly she spoke.

If you had the chance to have that conversation with me again, the one where I suggested we wait, would you have agreed with me, knowing what you know now? Knowing that she really loves you. Would you have thought it better not to rush into this?'

No,' Ross said firmly. I know this is a quick marriage but it's the one I want. If we weren't married already, I'd marry you right now.' He held his hand out for the letter and tore it in half and half again. I'll give you no reason to be nervous.' He handed her back the pieces and nodded at her. Slowly she got up and she put them in the contaminated waste bin. He smiled to himself. There was that edge he'd missed.

So you're not going to call her?' He didn't think the hospital would allow him to make an international call anyway.

I'll have to. I owe her something. We go back a long way, but it's not something I need to do right now. When I do, you'll know all about it.'

May I ask you something?' she asked after a while.

Of course.'

Would you renew your vows? There's a chaplain in the hospital. We could do it now. I know it's only been a week but it would mean so much to me.' After he'd messed them up the first time. And after this understanding between them, perhaps it was the right time.

Yes, Emily, I will.'

This time he was word perfect, and this time he got a proper kiss.


End file.
